Stupid Wolf
by LittleLilyLuna
Summary: I'm obsessed with these characters. Seriously, I love Cole St Clair and Isabel Culpeper.
1. Stupid Wolf

'Cole?'

'What?'

I sat on the tree stump, waiting for him to hurry up, and say that the cure was working. Cole hadn't shifted in weeks, and he had developed a new theory. He had injected himself with something, an idea he had been working on.

'You ready yet?'

'Nope.'

I hugged my jacket around me, flipping the hood up. The inside was warm, but it was quite a thin fabric. The blue sleeves hung down past my hands, I didn't bother rolling them up. Oh yeah, this was Cole's jacket. Oops.

'Hurry up!' I yelled, crossing my arms.

'Chill, I'm here.'

Cole stood by the woods, his hands in his pockets. Why, whenever I saw him, was he normally half-naked? I stood up, and walked over to him. His jeans were coated in mud and grass stains, where he had nearly shifted.

'C'mon, then.' I said, rolling my eyes as he approached me.

'For God's sake, I'm coming!'

Cole stood next to me, and we walked slowly up to the house. I sniffed, it was too cold outside. Curse stupid Minnesota weather. Raising an eyebrow, I wondered how the hell Cole wasn't cold. I was freezing, shivering as I walked.

'You cold?' he said, a smirk on his lips.

'Nah, I'm roasting. Gonna put on some shorts and a vest top.'

'Haha. Real mature.'

'You can talk about being mature.'

'Yes, I can actually. I learnt to speak when I was 1, and I found out what mature meant when I was about 9.'

I rolled my eyes at the idiot, and elbowed him in the ribs. Cole swore, and reached out to get me.

'Crap' I muttered, and started running. Cole chased after me; it wasn't fair, he was a wolf half the year and they are the best animal at running. My hands were in my pockets, and the hood flew off my head as I ran.

He caught me, catching me round the waist and lifting me off the ground with his unnatural strength. Screaming, I tried kicking, but he held me off the ground.

'You bastard, let me down!' I squealed, hitting his hands repeatedly.

He wouldn't let me down, so I bit his hand.

'Ouch!'

He dropped me, muttering 'bitch' under his breath. I straightened up, smoothing down my hair and jacket. Cole walked up in front of me, the dead leaves under his feet crunching. Over a head taller than me, Cole looked down at me, grinning.

'My jacket?' he said, a surprised expression on his face.

'You left it round mine, so therefore it _is_ mine now.'

He placed a hand on my cheek, his hands somehow warm. He really was a freak sometimes. Cole ducked his head, kissing me softly.

'Flipping hell, Isabel. You're lips are cold.' He muttered, his breath hitting my face.

'_I'm_ cold.' I said, looking into his sparkling eyes.

Cole smirked, and kissed me again, lifting me off my feet. I shivered, and Cole pulled back.

'Can we go inside?' I whispered.

'Yeah, otherwise you're gonna die of coldness, then who am I going to annoy?' he stated.

'Gee, thanks.'


	2. Moving

'WHAT? No, Dad, you can't just say something like that, then walk out! I'm not SPEAKING TO YOU ANYMORE!'

The door slammed, my father walking out and leaving me by myself. Furious, upset and so close to breaking down in tears, I walked over to the back door. My hand crumpled the opened envelope, hopefully ripping the paper. Copying my dad, I slammed the door behind me, walking out.

Sitting down, I screamed as loud as I could. The grass was cold beneath me, the leaves brown and crispy.

Footsteps. I couldn't be bothered to look up; I buried my head in my hands and tucked my knees up.

'Isabel?'

Thank god it wasn't Cole. He was the last person I wanted to see now. Then again, I would have preferred it to be Grace that sat down next to me, not Sam.

'What's wrong?' he said, wearing that annoying sad expression of his.

'My dad. I actually want to rip his unnaturally round head of his shoulders right now.'

'Why?'

I threw the envelope at him, angrily wiping away the tears.

'Crap' I muttered, looking at the pocket mirror. The tears had created two huge black lines down my cheeks, I tried wiping them away with my hoodie.

Sam's eyes widened as he read the letter, pulling the tickets out of the envelope. He flicked his head, the dark hair moving out of his yellow eyes. He hunched his shoulders, the black jacket rustling.

'You've moving?'

'He bought the tickets. I'm moving back to California.'

'In a week?'

I nodded, and frowned as I stood up. Snatching the envelope from Sam, I walked back into my house.

So you can guess I nearly had a heart-attack when I found Cole standing in the hallway, exactly where I had met him around a year ago. His brown hair was messy, green eyes wide as he looked at me. He was wearing a band t-shirt, his tanned arms filling the sleeves, and for once I didn't know the name of the group

'What's happened?'

'Do I still look crap?' I muttered, looking in a mirror.

I didn't look that bad, my blond hair reached just past my shoulders, hanging in their ringlets once again. My hoodie was too big for me, dark blue, and a Christmas present from Jack before he died. I spun back round, teetering on the heels on my Converse.

Cole shook his head, the same shocked expression on his face that Sam had.

'Is true then?' he asked.

'So you know.'

'Yes. Is it true?'

'Yep.'

Cole covered the space in two strides, crashing his lips against mine. He didn't move his hands, which were still in his pockets, but how tall he was nearly lifted me off the ground. As if automatically I slid my arms round his neck, not wanting him to break away. This, unlike most of our other kisses, had a proper meaning; don't go.


	3. Hoodie

Grace-

'I'm gonna go talk to her, I'll be back soon!'

'Don't be too long!' Sam called back, stepping into view and waving, his t-shirt covered in flour. He had got up early, a bad night's sleep again, and I'd found him making bread in the kitchen.

I blew him a kiss, he pretended to catch it dramatically and I walked out the door, a grin on my face.

When Sam had told me Isabel was moving, I was really shocked. Sure, she could be a bit bitchy sometimes, but she was a good friend. One of my only friends now, as Olivia was dead, and Rachel was still a bit emotional.

Cold, I walked down the path, crossing the road after the old red car zoomed past. Isabel's house was only a few minutes away, there was no point wasting petrol to drive there. The dead leaves crunched under my feet, I kicked them high into the air.

I wondered if Cole knew, so I took my phone out of my pocket and texted him.

:Have you heard about Isabel? x

Humming one of Sam's favourite songs, I casually danced down the path, waiting for Cole to reply.

BEEP!

I checked my phone, and sure enough was Cole's reply. And a text from my mother- odd. I frowned, but looked at Cole's text first. I didn't really want to speak to my mum at the moment.

-I can't believe she's going. I thought her dad was just bluffing before.

God, he must be upset to not put a face or kiss. I replied straight away.

:I'm going to speak to her now. Do you want me to say anything? X

Then I saw what my mum had sent.

.Can you pick up some cat food please?

I didn't even live there! I don't care about the stupid cat! I put the phone away, ignoring her.

Isabel's house looked huge as I stood in the driveway. Well, it was huge, a mansion. Her white SUV was parked at a funny angle, obviously blocking her dad from parking properly. Chuckling, I saw Tom Culpeper's car across the room, two wheels up on the kerb. Haha.

BEEP!

Good thing Cole replied before I got in her house.

-Can you just ask her how she feels about me?

I heard someone tapping on glass, and then 'OI, Grace? Are you coming in or not?'

Isabel had her head hanging out her window, yelling at me. I nodded, and texted Cole back quickly as I opened their front door.

:Sure. Hope you're ok. X

That was a bit of a stupid thing to say; of course he's not ok.

Kicking my shoes off, I ran up the stairs two at a time, walking silently across the carpeted landing.

Isabel was sat on her window seat, her knees pulled up to her chest. When she turned her head, I saw she wasn't done up in normal Isabel style. Her hair was quite messy, still falling in perfect ringlets, but all fly-away. She hadn't bothered to put on any make-up, and she was wearing a hoodie I recognised from around my house. I wondered why she had Cole's hoodie.

BEEP!

Isabel raised an eyebrow, and I muttered 'Sam', before texting back and putting the phone in my pocket.

-Ok? God Grace, I thought you were the smart one.

:She's wearing your hoodie. x


	4. Please don't go

I knew Grace had been talking to Cole; she wasn't texting Sam when she was round mine.

Just before we were about to leave (I had forced her to take me to get a cup of coffee, no matter how disgusting it was), I said 'Grace, I wonder if Cole knows I'm wearing this hoodie? It's his y'know.'

Of course he knew, he had told me. Yeah, I was listening to him. I wasn't texting back, just reading the little pleading messages he sent.

Grace blushed violently, and shrugged.

'I-I don't know.'

Idiot. I shook my head, and walked out of the room, Grace following. I pushed my sleeves up, the material bunching up by my wrist. Running down the stairs, I jumped the last three, landing right in front of the door. Grace gasped, and then let out a chuckle.

I put some boots on, of course with heels. Grace rolled her eyes, and carried on texting (Cole, duh).

'So how's Cole?' I asked.

This was going to make me laugh, tormenting her. I knew she could lie quite well, but not to me. Nobody can lie to me, except Cole. Damn, I shouldn't have thought of that. My mind wandered off to old memories, ones with Cole.

My phone beeped, and I checked it again, knowing it was Cole.

-Can I see you again before you leave?

This time I had to reply, my message was sent before I could change it, and realize how eager it seemed, replying straight away.

Yes.

That sounded desperate. Oh well.

We arrived at the café, a few minutes later. I walked in, sliding into our normal booth as I picked up the menu.

'I'll go for a cappuccino, your treat.' I said, shoving the menu across the table to Grace, who rolled her eyes.

'Fine.'

The waitress appeared, and asked for our orders.

'Can you give us a second?' Grace said politely.

As soon as the waitress disappeared, I leaned across the table to demand 'Why?'

Smiling smugly, Grace flipped the menu over, pretending to be reading. The bell chimed, another customer walked in. Grace tucked her hair behind her ear, and looked up.

'Hi.' she said.

'Hello.'

For God's sake, Grace, I thought. She had told Cole we were here! I was going to kill her.

Cole nodded at me, the corner of his mouth turning up. I nodded sharply, and he slid into the booth next to me. He turned to me slightly, his knee touching mine.

'When are you leaving?'

He looked like he hadn't slept in a while, which he probably hadn't like normal. His brown hair was messy, his green eyes dark.

'In a week' I replied, looking at the table.

'Oh.'

Grace sat silent, watching our exchange.

'I'm gonna go.' Grace said, standing up and leaving before I could protest. Rolling my eyes at her back, I swung my curls round onto my shoulder. Oh god, I looked a mess! I hadn't put any make-up on, and was wearing old clothes. And it was Cole's hoodie again. He must think I was obsessed with the jacket.

'Do you have to?' he asked.

'Yes.'

'Oh.'

Why did he keep saying that? He obviously came here for a reason.

'Why did you come here?' I said.

He looked a little taken a-back, but answered.

'Grace texted me.'

Speaking of the devil, my phone went off, that annoying bell chime Grace had set as her text tone. I checked it, and the message said;

:What did Cole say?

You should have stayed to listen, I'm not telling you.

There wasn't anything interesting to tell her, so I lied a little.

'And…?' I shrugged, looking up at him.

'I wanted to ask you something.'

I pulled the sleeves down further past my hands, covering the bitten nails.

'What? I-'

Pleading yet angry, Cole pressed his hand to my jaw, and I wanted to kiss him. One hand on his chest, I pushed him away.

'Cole, don't make me do this.' I muttered, shaking my head.

'Isabel, please.' he practically begged his eyes sad yet still managing to keep that arrogant smirk on his face.

My hand was still on his chest, I could feel his heartbeat through the thin fabric of his t-shirt, the steady rise and fall.

'No.'

I waited for him to leave, but he didn't. So I climbed over the table, and ran out before he could follow. A person walked into me, I shoved them back.

'Get off me.' I said angrily, running as the tears fell slowly.


End file.
